This device relates to the convenience of tool or fitting storage, and more particularly to a device that can be affixed to an air hose to hold tools or other fittings such that the tools or other fittings can be swapped out quickly and easily and also provide storage for the tools or fittings that are not being used.
Many persons use air tools. Air tools are used for many different purposes. Generally speaking, air tools utilize an air compressor that can either be electrically powered or gasoline powered. The compressor uses ambient air and compresses the air into a tank generally affixed to the compressor. A hose and valve are attached to the compressed air tank to get the compressed air via an air hose, to the location where the user requires the compressed air. The other end or distal end of the hose has a fitting to which can be attached any number of air tools. The air tools have a common fitting that allows the user to swap out various tools from the air hose. The user can then use the air tools to perform the work or project.
Many times when the user requires a different tool, they must then swap out the original tool and replace with the second tool. They must place the original tool down or put it into a pocket or on the ground or work bench etc. This can lead to the original tool being misplaced or even lost. This can greatly effect a workers productivity and add to the project frustration if tools cannot be found. It can be expensive if new tools need to be purchased to replace those misplaced.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an air line plug connector device. If the user were to have a convenient place to house or store one or more tools while using the second tool this would be a benefit. This would decrease the likelihood of losing tools, misplacing them and adding time, expense and frustration to a project. If the air line plug connector device had an interface that was common to the tools themselves, this would be a benefit. It would also be beneficial of this air line plug connector was capable of holding two tools at the same time. It would be beneficial if the device would attached to a standard size air hose.